Dulce Infierno
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Kōga y Ayame mantienen una relación dominante-sumisa. Ordenes, pasión, y éxtasis... esa es la vida que Ayame vive con Kōga como su amo dominante. El rol de Ayame es ser solo una sumisa... ¿entonces por qué desea que su amo pase las noches con ella? ¿Por qué le desea como más que una sumisa? ¿Podrá Kōga aceptar más que la sumisión de Ayame? ::BDSM::
1. Sumisa

**Como siempre, ni InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero sus personalidades dentro de esta historia y esta historia en general, si lo hace.**

Hay contenido explicito sexual en esta historia. Léase bajo advertencia, no deje comentarios inmaduros, no se amargue, y disfrute la lectura.

Esta historia, originalmente, iba a ser un relato único, pero creo que ahora lo haré un two-shot. Incluso de esa manera siento que será muy poco. Lo puedo hacer un short fic de cinco capítulos o algo así, espero sus opiniones para saber si quieren más de dos o cinco capítulos, etc. Gracias de antemano a todos los reviews, favoritos, y alertas. Gracias a los lectores que siempre me apoyan.

 **Los ama,**

 **Cecil.**

* * *

 **Dulce Infierno**

―Por favor, por favor, por favor ―rogué con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él negó y me vio con malicia, dios, cuanto lo odiaba en esos momentos.

―Te odio ―le dije enojada.

Él sonrió y negó de nuevo, metiendo dos dedos grandes en mi boca, haciendo que me atragantara y sacudiera mis manos atadas detrás de mi cuerpo con desesperación.

―Si te sigues portando así de mal tendré que dejarte esta noche.

Yo negué de inmediato, terror en mi rostro y en mis ojos.

―No, pod fvaaor ―hablé apenas, con dedos en mi boca.

Manos y pies atados y mi dignidad arrinconada en una esquina, allá junto al diván y bajo el pequeño librerito repleto de libros de amor.

―No, por favor ¿ _qué_? ―sus dedos entraron más en mi garganta y mis reflejos me hicieron atragantarme más.

―No, pord favodd, amo.

Vi la sonrisa de lobo que tenía y respiré con rapidez viendo bajar su otra mano hasta mi punto fuerte. Dos dedos entraron de improviso a mi estrechez y grité como animal, deseando aquello más que a mi propia vida.

―Shi… ―suspiré con sus dedos en mi boca. Empecé a lamerlos y a succionarlos mientras que él entraba y salía de mí con la facilidad que se cargaba―. Mash ―murmuré.

― ¿Más, qué, Ayame?

Tragué en seco, él pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre, era personal e íntimo usar nombres de pila, así que optábamos por apodos y otras cosas. A pesar de que ambos sabíamos nuestros verdaderos nombres, habíamos acordado no usarlos a menos que se diese naturalmente.

―Más, por favor, amo ―dije cuando él hubo quitado sus dedos de mi boca.

Lo vi bajar hasta mi vagina y los colores llenaron mi cara rápidamente, sintiendo un rayo eléctrico recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

―Sí, si, por favor…

Esta vez no me corrigió ni me ordenó que le llamara _amo,_ simplemente pasó su grande boca sobre mis bragas casi invisibles, unas bragas mojadas y casi desaparecidas por todos los jugos que él me había hecho derramar. Mis manos atadas me hacían imposible hacer que su cabello fuera masajeado con fuerza o que su cara fuese enterrada en mis adentros.

―Yo… ―dije apenas, sin aliento y con los ojos volteados.

― ¿Si? ―seguía su trabajo, podía escuchar todo tipo de ruido lascivo provenir de allá abajo, algo que me hizo tener un retorcijón de placer en el vientre bajo, podía sentirlo estaba cerca.

―Yo estoy… por favor, a punto… yo… ―no podía articular una frase normal o completa y no podía moverme más, mis fuerzas estaban por irse por completo y sabía que quedaría tirada en la cama como una muñeca de trapo.

― ¿Qué? Di mi nombre ―exigió con ojos como nunca antes los había visto, llenos de fuego y algo más, imploración… no una emoción que el demostrará jamás, ni siquiera en sus ojos azules, jamás. La que imploraba ahí era yo, rogaba y me arrodillaba, suplicando y humillándome―. Ayame… ―advirtió con un rostro desesperado y enojado.

Tragué en seco, hacía mucho que no decía su nombre, no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de articularlo.

―Yo… no… ―no sabía siquiera como estaba haciendo para entender lo que él decía, todo me daba vueltas.

― ¡Ayame! ―Exclamó con fuerza―. Ahora ―ordenó entre dientes.

Yo me sorprendí al tenerlo frente a mí en menos de dos segundos, nuestras caras estaban tan juntas, sus ojos casi traspasaban los míos.

―Kog… Kō-ga, yo… por favor no… ―no podía decir su nombre, no quería decirlo.

Cuando menos lo esperé, me besó y me vine en sus manos, sus dedos aun iban y venían dentro de mí y pude sentir, después de mucho tiempo, sus labios saborear los míos, su mano libre me tomaba con fuerza de la cintura, pegándome a su todavía vestido cuerpo.

No se había molestado en sacarse el traje cuando había tocado a mi puerta y yo lo había recibido con sorpresa, sin saber que ese día se aparecería ahí. No había podido ver nada más que sus brazos grandes y bien trabajados bajo esa camisa de empresario blanca que siempre llevaba puesta. Había entrado demandado atención, arrastrándome a mi habitación y quitándome la ropa con rudeza. Ni siquiera pude articular palabra, solamente pude ver las cuerdas que siempre usábamos siendo atadas a mis extremidades.

De repente me había encontrado desnuda con manos y pies atados. Él se me había quedado viendo con mucho poder en sus ojos azules y pude sentir que algo andaba mal, casi me había dado miedo. Ahora yacía en mi cama, casi sin saber quién era, como me llamaba, o donde estaba.

― ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? ―sentía sus besos en mi brazo.

 _Qué raro… ¿está desnudo?_ pensé al sentir su piel contra la mía y las cuerdas siendo desatadas de mis extremidades. Casi ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y solo sentía sus caricias en mi espalda.

― ¿Ayame?

Después me quedé completamente dormida.

―――

Quería abrir mis ojos, sabía que él estaba detrás de mí y quería ver su rostro. Kōga nunca hacía estas cosas, usualmente terminábamos y él se marchaba. No era que me molestara porque eso era parte del trato, teníamos reglas que acatábamos y acuerdos con los que ambos habíamos estado de acuerdo. Aunque una parte de mi odiara verlo salir por mi puerta, tenía que resignarme y quedarme con el perfume masculino que quedaba rondando por aire e impregnado en mi cama.

― ¿Estás despierta? ―preguntó.

Yo me moví un poco, solo para sentir su erección pegada a mi trasero y sentirlo gruñir levemente en mi oído.

―No ―susurré apenas.

Le escuché reír en voz baja y sentí las cosquillas en mi cuello, donde empezó a dar besos leves y a sorprenderme todavía más. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Esto no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté, no muy segura de lo él diría.

Pero no dijo nada. Lo conocía tan bien como para saber que algo andaba mal y él lo sabía. Creo que ambos nos conocíamos tan bien que era extraño que nuestra relación fuera exclusiva de sexo.

―Si.

―No te creo ―volteé mi cuerpo hacia el de él―. ¿Ha pasado algo con… esa chica? ―dije tragando en seco, no podía dejar que el dolor se notara en mi voz o en mi rostro.

Kōga negó de inmediato y supe que mentía.

―Vamos, te he dicho que no preguntes acerca de eso ―me reprendió, viendo mis pechos.

Yo no podía estar avergonzada por eso, él me conocía como nadie más lo hacía, me había visto de todas las formas posibles.

―Pero los he visto… ―él no quería que hablara de eso, su mirada fue de inmediato a la mía y me lo advirtió sin hablar―. Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, ustedes solo… estuvieron delante de mí de un momento a otro ―me encogí apenas―. ¿Es tu novia? ―pregunté, reprendiéndome a mí misma por haber preguntado aquello. ¿Así quería pasar desapercibida? ¿Preguntando ese tipo de cosas?

Él suspiró.

Era claro que no quería hablar de aquello, pero no respondió de la misma forma que había hecho la primera vez que se lo había mencionado, esa vez me había gritado, cuando nunca en su vida lo había hecho y yo había llorado frente a él, cuando nunca en mi vida lo había hecho… por eso no había querido mencionarlo pero mi curiosidad pudo más y esta vez había estado preparada para gritos que nunca llegaron.

―Algo así.

―Oh.

Me mordí el labio inferior con mucha fuerza y me paré de ahí, dejándole solo en la cama y sintiéndome más desnuda que nunca. Sentí sus ojos seguirme hasta el baño y cuando pude estar sola, vi mi rostro y mi cabello. Tenía ojeras por haber estado haciendo tarea hasta tarde y mi cabello rojizo estaba enmarañado y muy despeinado. Ahora más que nunca me sentía insegura a su alrededor, en realidad nunca me había sentido insegura alrededor de nadie. Me consideraba bonita y exótica, o por lo menos así había escuchado que varios me habían llamado. Y bueno, si era exótica, siendo mitad irlandesa por parte de mi madre... pero en esos momentos odié los genes europeos y deseé ser como una japonesa normal, como esa chica con la que había visto a Kōga. Era bonita y alta… era diferente a mí y tal vez por eso Kōga prefería tener una relación de amor con ella y conmigo solo tener sexo, tal vez eran las diferencias raciales, tal vez…

― ¿Pequeña? ¿Estás bien?

Yo tragué en seco.

―Sí, solo me lavo la cara y la boca, espera un momento.

―De acuerdo.

Salí de ahí refrescada y con una bata que había colgada en la puerta de mí baño. Kōga ya se encontraba vestido y no me sorprendió. Si no se había ido la noche anterior, seguramente lo haría a primera hora en la mañana y eso era ahora, mi reloj en mi buró marcaba las siete de la mañana, incluso en un sábado como aquel, él tendría cosas que hacer, o simplemente no quería quedarse más de la cuenta.

―Buenos días ―saludó con esa sonrisa que había aprendido a no amar.

―Buenos días ―respondí sin poder sonreír, apenas la comisura de mis labios se levantó―. Y bien… ¿me quieres contar que sucede? ―dije.

Salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos a la pequeña cocina de mi departamento. Yo comencé a hacer café, no sabiendo si él tomaba o no café en la mañana, en realidad nunca había pasado la noche conmigo. Su rostro volvió a desfigurarse como aquella vez lo había hecho y yo temblé en mi lugar, ¿me gritaría de nuevo? Se había disculpado y tampoco es que me hubiera levantado una mano o insultado, solo había sido que el sentimiento de tenerlo frente a mi mientras me gritaba había sido diferente, desconocido y abrumante.

―No.

Yo volteé mi rostro hacia la cafetera, simulando hacer algo por ahí.

―Disculpa por haber llegado sin avisar ―continuó―. Sé que fue repentino, te veías cansada.

 _Estaba cansada._

―Sí, no importa ―me encogí, sacando tazas de mi lacena y dejándolas junto a la cafetera.

―Importa, fue descortés de mi parte hacerlo, lo siento, cariño.

Se acercó a mí pero no me tocó, aquello no era una relación amorosa, era una relación sexual y no debíamos tocarnos fuera de la habitación a menos que una relación sexual se estuviese llevando acabo.

―He dicho que está bien ―respondí, volteando a verlo y odiando la cercanía de su cuerpo―. ¿Tomás café?

Él asintió y se sentó en la pequeña mesita que había en mi cocina. Yo le puse la taza de café enfrente, leche y azúcar, y me senté frente a él con mi taza de café negro y amargo. Tomé de mi café distraídamente, aun pensando en esa mujer, pensándolos a ambos juntos, abrazados, riendo y comiendo del mismo cono de nieve. Había sido una escena cursi pero yo había querido vivirla con él también. ¿Por qué me sentía de esa forma?

― ¿Cariño?

― ¿Hmm? ―pregunté, levantando mí mirada a un hombre que me veía fijamente.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me examinó.

―Claro ―sonreí, esta vez pude hacerlo―. Pienso en la tarea, es todo ―me encogí.

Él asintió apenas.

― ¿Tú estás bien? Puedes contarme lo que sea ―le dije con sinceridad.

De acuerdo, yo tal vez podía gustar de él… un poco más allá de nuestra relación, cuando no era rudo en la cama, era atento fuera de ella, incluso cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, siempre encontraba la manera de comportarse de una forma caballerosa… incluso cuando me decía _zorra_ al oído. Y si, quería saber todo lo que pasaba por su mente, saber que sentía, en quien pensaba, cosas de su trabajo… sabía poco y ese poco había sido suficiente. Llevábamos una relación de medio año y estaba comenzando a pensar que aquello no era saludable para mí. Él era un hombre dominante, había tenido sumisas en el pasado, yo no era la primera y estaba segura que no sería la última. Él había hecho contratos con otras mujeres, había llamado _zorra_ a otras mujeres y había atado de pies y manos a otras mujeres justo como lo había hecho conmigo. Y ahora que yo empezaba a sentir esto…

―Estoy bien ―respondió.

―Vamos, sé que es por esa mujer. ¿Han peleado? ―insistí saber.

Quería saberlo aunque sabía que me quemaría los adentros saber cualquier detalle.

Él negó levemente con la cabeza.

―No necesitamos hablar de eso, ni siquiera debería estar aquí ―comentó con voz amarga.

Yo bajé mi mirada a mi taza de café y me mordí los labios.

―Si… entiendo, puedes irte en cualquier momento ―le sonreí solo para hacerle saber que aquel comentario agresivo no me había molestado―. Tengo que hacer tarea y después tengo que ir a trabajar, también tengo otras cosas que hacer en la noche… hoy es un día largo ―asentí para mí misma.

Kōga me observó llevar mi taza de café medio vacía hasta el lavabo, ordené unas cosas aquí y allá, volteé a sonreírle y caminé hasta la entrada, haciéndole saber que él debía de irse y que yo también pensaba de esa forma…

―Fue bueno tenerte esta mañana aquí, espero que tengas un buen día ―le dije cuando él se calaba sus zapatos en la entrada.

―Esto no se volverá a repetir, lo siento Ayame ―me vio a los ojos y su mirada era diferente, mierda, ese no era el Kōga con el que había tenido sexo por medio año.

Salió de ahí tan rápido que mi boca se quedó abierta, no estando segura de lo que iba a decir. Me quedé pensativa después de haber cerrado la puerta, ¿qué cosas había omitido de ese contrato en mi memoria? Oh sí, mi mente podía jugarme los trucos más sucios y ahora que me sentía de esa forma no quería permitir que se extendiera, quería borrarlo, esos sentimientos no me llevarían a nada con un hombre que solo quería mi cuerpo. Sabía que había algo en ese contrato que mi mente había agregado o borrado, algo acerca de salir con otras personas.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y abrí cajones de mi escritorio, buscando la carpeta con aquella simple hoja dentro de ella.

―Donde… donde está… ―murmuraba para mí misma, casi quería llorar y patalear, sentirme estúpida y vulnerable por una vez, permitirme sentirme de esa forma―. Sí, aquí, aquí esta ―exclamé al ver la carpeta negra y gruesa. Dentro había un documento con escritos a computadora en negro. Repasé cada uno de los puntos con mi dedo, buscando en alguna parte algo como: _se prohíbe mantener una relación con terceros durante la vigencia de este contrato_ ―. No hay nada ―me quedé sentada en la silla de mi escritorio viendo el documento sin verlo realmente, solamente pensando en que mi mente me había prohibido ver a otro individuo cuando mantenía una relación sexual con Kōga.

El maldito contrato no prohibía nada, mi mente me lo había prohibido, pero el contrato no. Maldecí en voz baja cuando mi mirada se enfocó en el punto número uno: _Esta relación será estrictamente sexual…_ eso era algo educado para decir: _No, no me interesas de esa forma, solo quiero tu cuerpo._ ¿Tenía que gustar de ese hombre en específico? No solo teníamos un contrato que estipulaba que no podía haber una relación más que sexual pero también sabía que él estaba enamorado de alguien más, tal vez hasta la amaba… ¿Quién era yo en todo eso?

Mi mente no tardó en responder a aquello: _solo eres su sumisa, Ayame._


	2. Golpes

**Gracias a: Roxanamatarrita96, Jazmin L, ananeko123, yuric09, Blue-Azul-Acero, rijeayko, holis, lenaa, Ines, Guest.**

¡Hello! Muchas gracias a los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Aprecié cada uno de los reviews. Como ya sabrán, esta historia contiene contenido adulto-sexual-explicito y es diferente a muchas historias de Ayame y Kōga que hay por ahí. A decir verdad, no hay suficientes historias de esta pareja así que yo me divierto escribiéndolos. Esta historia antes era "Relato 02" pero decidí hacerlo un fic común y corriente, no una relato corto como lo fue el "Relato 01", de ser así hubiera sido algo corto y esta historia creo que da para más. Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y espero leer comentarios bonitos.

Besos!

* * *

 **2.**

Sumisión… dominación… ¿en que se había metido? Era cierto que siempre había tenido algo por esas novelas donde los hombres eran dominantes y las mujeres se doblegaban, pero nunca pensó que esa obsesión la llevara a entrar a un sitio web de fetiches en donde conocería a su amo actual. El único, de hecho. Había estado aterrada de conocerle la primera vez, no había hablado nada en la cita, había sido un completo desastre, él había terminado la cita en menos de una hora y ella pensó que jamás la llamaría. Pero siguió comunicándose con ella y semanas después habían empezado su relación. Para Ayame había sido nuevo y también aterrador, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de que esperar y prácticamente había sido una virgen. Si, había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, pero solamente dos veces y habían sido dolorosas. Su exnovio no se había preocupado por ella y solo se había ocupado de su satisfacción personal, Ayame había sufrido y lo había callado.

Cosas como esas Kōga le había pedido confiar en él, pero ella no se había atrevido a hablarle de aquellas experiencias tan horribles. Si, la base de aquella relación era la confianza, tal vez no era una relación de amor pero había ciertas características que Ayame podía asimilar a las de una relación amorosa. La confianza era todo, hablar lo que les gustaba y lo que no. Para Ayame casi era tan personal como estar enamorado, tal vez por eso había empezado a sentir cosas por él que no debía. Cada quien conocía tanto del otro como podía, cada gesto, sonrisa, gemido, incluso cada pensamiento que no se hablaba. Y eso le aterraba, que él supiera leer tan bien sus pensamientos y descubriera que ella sentía más por él.

¿Qué haría? ¿Se alejaría de ella si se enteraba de eso? ¿Cancelaría el contrato? No, no podía enterarse. Jamás revelaría ese secreto, jamás daría a conocer sus sentimientos, los guardaría y los sepultaría dentro, muy dentro. Si no podía tener sus sentimientos, se conformaría con tener su cuerpo. La conexión que ambos tenían era preciada para ella, a veces él hablaba de sus cosas personales y ella lo escuchaba, esa parte le agradaba. Nunca pasaba la noche pero hubiera deseado que si fuera así, de esa forma tendrían más tiempo para platicar y saber más uno del otro.

Era lunes y Ayame tenía universidad. Estaba en su último semestre y con veintitrés años y una carrera en comunicaciones casi terminada, tenía más trabajo que nunca. El trabajo parcial en donde era modelo consumía mucho de su tiempo, pero le gustaba porque el modelaje era algo a lo que se quería dedicar de por vida. O al menos hasta que su juventud se lo permitiera. Pensar en Kōga no le hacía bien y la distraía de más, tenía que aprender a suprimir sus sentimientos porque además de que Kōga jamás le haría caso en ese plano, solo terminaría lastimada y no sería culpa de nadie más que de ella.

Cuando dieron las tres, salió de su clase de cinematografía y se dirigió al estacionamiento, donde su viejo y eficiente honda la esperaba. Ayame vivía sola en Tokio, sus padres, que aún seguían viviendo en la ciudad de Nerima, le enviaban dinero cada mes pero no era mucho, así que Ayame tenía que trabajar mucho para poder mantenerse. Por suerte, era una buena estudiante y había recibido la ayuda del gobierno y varias becas más. Así que su trabajo de modelaje le servía para pagar la renta de su departamento y otras cosas como la luz, internet, y comida. La agencia de modelaje le había contactado por medio de una amiga que le había dicho que trabajaba como modelo y con su apariencia podía ser rápidamente contratada.

Y había tenido razón. Ayame había sido contratada de inmediato y había recibido entrenamiento casi al instante. La paga también era muy buena, mucho más de lo que sus padres le enviaban y mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Le sobraba mucho al mes y siempre lo utilizaba para comprar ropas bonitas porque su trabajo le obligaba a ir a muchos eventos. Ahora había aparecido una oportunidad muy jugosa; una marca internacional la quería para poder audicionar para ser parte de un catálogo de lencería prestigiado que solo salía a la vente una vez al año. A Ayame le había emocionado la oportunidad pero de inmediato había pensado en Kōga, quien no sabía mucho de su trabajo porque ella no se lo había podido contar. Solo sabía que Ayame trabajaba en algo relacionado con la ropa, en una empresa donde se diseñaban ropas. No sabía más y no había querido decirlo porque él no lo había preguntado. Había preguntado de la escuela pero no de lleno de su trabajo.

A decir verdad, Ayame se había sentido decepcionada pero era algo que había notado de Kōga, él se interesaba poco en sus cosas aunque siempre le pidiera que lo hablara y que confiara en él. Si, ella le contaba pero siempre sentía que le interesaba más lo físico… sus gustos en la cama, su percepción de la relación que llevaban y no le interesaba por completo su vida personal. Cada vez que lo pensaba de esa manera, siendo de esa manera, no prestando atención por completo a su vida personal, a cosas como su trabajo, sus gustos de comida o su vida en la escuela, pensaba que estaban bien como estaban. Él estaba enamorado de esa chica y ella solo era una compañera sexual, una sumisa que hacía lo que él quería y deseaba. Alguien que suplicaba por más y rogaba por que la llamara con apodos degradantes.

Manejó a su trabajo y se preparó para una sesión de fotos. Había muchas modelos bonitas y altas como ella, algunas tan exóticas como ella, de apariencias mixtas y otras bonitas japonesas que le recordaba a la mujer con la que Kōga había estado aquel día.

― ¡Buen trabajo! ―Gritó el fotógrafo―. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

Todos agradecieron y Ayame fue llamada por su manager.

―Tengo buenas noticias ―anunció emocionada

Ayame sabía de qué se trataba.

― ¡Te quieren para el catálogo de _Victoria's Secret_! Fuiste seleccionada para representar a Asia ―exclamó con orgullo.

Ayame no lo podía creer, ella pensó que tenía que audicionar…

― ¿Por qué no audicioné? ―preguntó confusa.

La mujer de figura esbelta y alta como ella la vio con suspicacia.

― ¿Megu? ¿Por qué no audicioné? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Megu fue a cerrar la puerta de su oficina e hizo que Ayame se sentara.

―No le puedes decir esto a las demás chicas… ―Ayame esperó con paciencia― alguien ha exigido tenerte en el catálogo. Un empresario japonés que es parte del consejo de selección. Es un hombre muy poderoso que tiene una empresa de relaciones públicas.

Ayame vio a la nada.

― ¿A mí? Ni siquiera me conoce…

―Cariño, con ver tu trabajo fue suficiente. Creo que pronto lo conocerás.

Ayame tragó en seco.

―Megu, se sincera conmigo… este hombre… ¿espera algo más de mí? ―preguntó con cautela.

Megu se mordió el labio y Ayame suspiró.

―No puedo aceptar esto si será de esa forma.

― ¡Ayame! Esta es la oportunidad de tu vida, llegarás a ser una modelo de talla internacional. Cariño, este contrato te hará millonaria, sabes bien que esas modelos son muy bien pagadas. Podrás dejar de vivir en ese departamento y podrás comprar uno para ti misma.

―Megu…

―Escúchame, no rechaces la oferta hasta que hables con ese hombre. Tal vez se interesó en tu belleza y no quiera nada más.

―No lo creo…

―De todas formas, tomarás la oportunidad ―le ordenó.

Ayame pudo volver a decir que no pero aquellos millones resonaban en su mente… de verdad necesitaba el dinero. Quería comprar una casa nueva a sus padres y quería cambiar su auto, nada ostentoso, solo algo que no tuviera fallas aquí y allá.

―De acuerdo, lo haré.

…

Cuando Ayame llegó del trabajo, seguía bien peinada y maquillada. Se veía aún más hermosa y es así como lo pensó Kōga, quien para su sorpresa, esperaba fuera de su puerta.

Ayame jamás lo llamaba por su nombre, pero como nunca se encontraban fuera de la cama, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Él era su amo, nada más. No era Kōga para ella, no podía atreverse a llamarle por su nombre.

―Ko… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―carraspeó avanzando a su puerta.

Kōga la vio de arriba abajo, nunca la había visto tan arreglada, su piel blanca brillaba incluso más y su cabello rojo destellaba.

― ¿Vine en un mal momento?

Ayame parpadeó y se sorprendió por el extraño tono de voz de su amo.

―Uhm… ¿está todo bien? ―preguntó yendo a su puerta―. ¿Quieres pasar?

Kōga asintió y entró al departamento de Ayame, aquel, podría pensar él, era el escape a su realidad y el olor que lo recibía siempre que entraba era un olor a hogar. Observó a Ayame quitarse el abrigo y quedar en ropas de invierno.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó ella de nuevo―. No te ves muy bien… ¿estas enfermo? ―preguntó sin avanzar a él.

A veces le irritaba que Ayame se portara de esa forma fuera de la cama. Pero sabía que él mismo le había dado razones y en el contrato se establecía que una relación fuera de la cama no podía ser posible, ni siquiera tocarse estaba permitido. Ella lo había firmado y él de igual manera. Él tampoco buscaba el contacto físico fuera de la cama y se lo había hecho notar cuando ella, en el pasado, había querido acercarse más de la cuenta a él, tratarlo como a una pareja, como a un novio.

―Estoy bien, solo un poco mareado ―dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala de Ayame.

― ¿Tienes malestar?

―Estoy ebrio ―dijo, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

―Oh.

Ayame no supo que hacer. Kōga nunca había acudido a ella en una situación de ese tipo.

―Te prepararé un té ―dijo de inmediato, no esperando una respuesta e integrándose a la cocina.

Lo más que quería era no tener que convivir con él de esa forma, no quería tratarlo como a un conocido o a un amigo, nada del estilo podría ser bueno para sus débiles sentimientos.

Preparó el té tomándose su tiempo y se lo llevó a la sala. Kōga yacía recargado y con los ojos cerrados.

―Uhm… te traje un té ―puso el té sobre la mesita cafetera frente al sofá y lo vio abrir los ojos.

―Gracias.

Kōga tomó el té y ella se sentó en un sillón frente a él. Ayame no sabía que decir, nunca se había encontrado en una situación de ese tipo con él. Si, al principio habían hablado pero solo en restaurantes o en cafés. Él nunca había llegado a su casa a esas horas de la noche ebrio.

― ¿Por qué…

― ¿Por qué vine contigo? ―preguntó el, viéndola con ojos diferentes.

Ayame asintió con cautela.

―Disfruto tu compañía, traes paz a mi mente ―confesó haciendo que ella no supiera que decir.

―El alcohol… te está haciendo decir cosas fuera de lugar. ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?

― ¿Te quieres deshacer de mí tan desesperadamente? ―preguntó, lanzando una risa ronca e irónica.

Ella bajó su mirada.

―No me refería a eso.

― ¿De dónde vienes? ―preguntó él, observando su rostro maquillado y su cabello arreglado.

―Del trabajo. ¿Y tú?

Él se encogió.

―De un bar.

Ella asintió.

―Vamos, ¿no vas a preguntar? ―sonrió con cansancio.

Ella parpadeó.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―No preguntarás acerca de esa mujer… siempre lo haces.

Ella pudo sonrojarse pero no lo hizo, no era propensa a sonrojos y sus mejillas no producían color a menos que llorara o hiciera ejercicio.

―No lo haré. Me has dejado claro que no quieres que pregunte nada acerca de ese tema.

Kōga suspiró.

―Quiero que preguntes.

Bien, Kōga estaba ebrio, ahora lo podía notar, arrastraba las palabras y no la veía directo a los ojos. Su mirada se iba de ahí para allá.

―Yo…

―Me ha dicho que se reencontró con un viejo amor ―dijo quedamente.

Ella, de nuevo, no supo que decir. ¿Él estaba soltando sus penas en su sala?

― ¿Ha terminado su relación?

Kōga rio.

―Nunca estuvimos en una relación. Siempre estuve tras ella pero ella solo… me trataba como a un buen amigo, pensé que últimamente había estado sintiendo lo mismo que yo pero solo me usó.

Las palabras de Kōga hicieron que ella quisiera consolarlo, pero no lo hizo.

―Lo siento.

Kōga sonrió.

―No lo sientas. No quiero causar lastima.

―No me has causado lastima.

―Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Tus ojos verdes…

Ayame logró ver como él recargaba su cabeza de nuevo y suspiraba.

―Lo siento. No quise mirarte de esa forma.

―Deja de sentirlo, Ayame ―dijo regresando sus ojos a ella―. ¿Y por qué sales tan tarde del trabajo? Son casi las doce ―reprochó.

Ella vio sus uñas blancas.

―Es un trabajo demandante.

― ¿Hacer ropa? ¿Eres ayudante de algún diseñador?

Ayame se encogió.

―Algo así.

Él asintió lentamente.

― ¿Te tienes que arreglar tanto para eso? ―dijo examinando su rostro y su vestimenta.

Ella apartó la mirada.

―En el mundo de la moda siempre hay que verse impecable.

―Si yo lo sabré… tengo que estar impecable las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana ―se quejó, haciendo sonreír levemente a la pelirroja―. No es fácil dirigir una empresa.

―No… supongo que no.

―Ayame.

Ayame levantó su mirada y lo encontró a punto de levantarse.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre? ―preguntó avanzando hacia ella.

Ayame lo vio con nervios.

―Tú has dicho que no es permitido hacerlo. ¿Por qué me has llamado por mi nombre tantas veces? A decir verdad…

― ¿No te gusta?

―No es eso, es solo que es extraño. Sé que esa mujer tiene que ver.

Kōga entrecerró los ojos y la tomó de la mano, alzándola y pegándola a su cuerpo.

― ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo podrías deducir algo así del hecho de que yo te llamo por tu nombre?

Ayame lo vio con intensidad, él la veía de la misma manera.

―Te conozco.

Él arrastró una sonrisa vaga.

― ¿Es así?

Ella tembló ante el toqué que él empezó a proporcionar en su espalda, subiendo y bajando su gran mano, haciéndola doblegar las piernas ante su impotente figura.

―K…

― ¿Si? Dilo, Ayame. Di mi nombre.

Ella negó frenéticamente y se alejó de él.

― ¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así ―lo acusó, molesta.

La ira y la irritabilidad brillaron en los ojos del pelinegro.

― ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

―Esa mujer te está cambiando, antes ni siquiera habías sopesado la idea de llamarme por mi nombre, estas cambiando todo ―dijo yendo de ahí para allá.

― ¿Esa mujer? Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que ocurre entre nosotros ―respondió con enojo.

―Al parecer esa mujer no te amó jamás y ha regresado con su viejo amor. ¿No es así? ―dijo con odio.

Los ojos de Kōga volvieron a brillar con enojo y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

―Mocosa insolente… ―gruñó tirando de su mano, arrastrándola a la habitación.

― ¡No! ¿Qué haces? Hoy no está en la agenda, suéltame ―dijo sorprendida de sí misma.

Antes no le hubiera negado nada a ese hombre y ahora hasta la voz le había levantado.

―Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu amo. Nunca volverás a hablarme de esa forma.

Ayame sudó frio, ¿Qué le haría ese hombre? Nunca había sospechado nada malo acerca de Kōga, era un hombre pasivo a pesar de la naturaleza dominante que se cargaba. No había tenido miedo de él nunca… hasta ahora.

― ¡Estás ebrio! ¡Suéltame! ―exclamó cuando él la aventó a la cama y se deshizo de sus pantalones de mezclilla tan rápido que lo único que ella sintió después fue su braga siendo arrancada con violencia. Ella gimió del dolor―. ¡Déjame! ―dijo al momento que él la tomaba en brazos y la ponía sobre su estómago en sus grandes piernas masculinas.

Kōga se sentó con ella en su regazo.

―Descarada… sabrás lo que es respetar a tu amo ―dijo al momento que le propinaba una nalgada tan fuerte que ella ahogó un gemido que había salido desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Kōga solo había hecho eso una vez, una vez cuando ella había llegado tarde a una cita por haber salido tarde del trabajo. Pero para nada había sido tan brusco como lo estaba siendo ahora.

―Por faa ¡ah! ―gritó cuando él la golpeó más fuerte―. ¡Basta! ―las lágrimas salían de su rostro y su trasero ardía.

―Amo este trasero… aperlado y delicado. Mira el bonito color rojo que ha tomado, podría verlo toda la noche.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras lloraba en silencio y volvía a sentir la gran mano de su amo siendo estampada en su trasero voluminoso.

―Si… ―dijo él viendo el bonito color.

―Basta… ―dijo, empezando a lloriquear.

―No, no hasta que aprendas a no cuestionar mi vida privada, a no levantarme la voz y a no preguntar por Kagome.

Él corazón desbocado de Ayame latió más y más fuerte al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer ser mencionado por primera vez.

―Lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer.

― ¿Qué falta en esa oración? ―dijo pegándole de nuevo.

― ¡Ah! A―amo… ―gimió, soltando lágrimas y sorbiendo su nariz.

―No, di mi nombre.

Ella negó frenéticamente.

― ¡No lo haré! Necesitas volver a ser el mismo de antes, Kagome…

― ¡No menciones su nombre! ―gritó cabreado―. ¡Niña imprudente! ¿Crees que puedes llegar a ser la mitad de lo que Kagome es? ―soltó, perdiendo la razón y haciendo llorar a Ayame todavía más fuerte―. Solo eres mi sumisa ―la golpeó de nuevo y ella dejó de luchar, el trasero le ardía más de la cuenta y sospechaba que él había sacado sangre.

―Por favor… estás ebrio ―sollozó con dolor en el alma y en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas tan horribles?

Kōga pareció recobrar la razón y vio el trasero rojo de Ayame, había alcanzado a sacarle sangre y empezaba a tomar sentido de lo que había hecho.

―Maldición… ―susurró.

Ayame lloraba en silencio.

―Cariño… lo siento tanto…

―Vete ―dijo ella entre sollozos y cuando sintió que él no la retenía más, se paró de ahí con piernas de gelatina y lo vio con odio―. Me alegro que Kagome te haya dejado ―dijo con veneno en la boca, después se fue a encerrar en el baño, sollozando con muchas ganas.

Kōga se frotó la cara con mucha vehemencia y maldijo en tres lenguajes. ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido? Ayame era tan pura y él había terminado de corromper su alma por completo. Jamás confiaría en él de nuevo.

―Ayame… pequeña, por favor… sal ―dijo tocando su puerta.

Ayame seguía sollozando pero no respondió a nada.

―Lo siento, cariño… lo siento tanto, por favor sal, quiero verte.

Ayame sollozó aún más pero siguió sin decir una sola palabra.

―Lo siento… mañana volveré ―dijo con pesar.

Kōga salió de aquel departamento que había empezado a sentir como un hogar y por primera vez en seis meses junto a Ayame, temió que ella decidiera alejarse de él.


End file.
